Murder (Discontinued - Rewrite may be coming)
by YungHomer
Summary: He is the best detective in the world, a perfect record should he say. But retirement is a must... He had retired from the life of a detective, but he knew that it wouldn't last. When he gets a distress call with just one word, he must take up the case. He hopes this will be his last... If only he had known how true his last statement would be.


**Title: Murder**

 **Summary:  
**

 _ **Rated T for Violence, Language and shocking sequences. Anything you should expect from a crime.** _

He is the best detective in the world, a perfect record should he say.

But retirement is a must. He had retired from the life of a detective, but he knew that it wouldn't last.

So when he gets a distress call with just one word, he must take up the case. He hopes this will be his last case.

If only he had known how true his last statement would be.

* * *

The agent picked up the case, the story. The one that should forever be known in infamy.

But this case had earned a spot in the " **Black Ops** " cabinet, with it being too dangerous to bring to the public. It had the true names of the conspirators if ever needed, the insanely rich men and women who were in this case.

In truth, it would all be to waste. The rich would pay their way out of any situation with the government. The only way to bring them to justice would be to hand to the public, something that America _was_ built on.

This is what the agent intended to do. The justice system had already had its fun, it was time for it to face the consequences.

You might be wondering how this agent knew about the case, it was a black ops case after all. No, this agent was a high ranking official. She knew about it from a very close experience.

As she... was a part of it. But now, as you read this, everyone is a part of it.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

It slumped forward, taking ragged breaths. It gasped for air as it felt more pain erupting from its stomach. _It_ was a body. A body of a man to be more specific. The man tried to get up, a valiant effort really in his cashmere suit, now stained a deep red with blood. He saw his assailant and knew that he was not the only person to be killed by his assailant. The person who was going to finish him off, was a well known murderer

This man knew that there was no escaping death now, like he had done a million times. His money would do nothing in this situation. Even if he wanted to try, the man couldn't talk as one of the bullets had gone through the bottom of his lung puncturing it and causing fluids to go into it.

The man internally cursed his luck. He knew he was going to die, but he had never known that he would die in pain. But here he was, squirming, with blood soaking the floor around him. His lungs gasped for air, struggling to get anything it could, but everything escaped it's tortured grasps.

All the money he had was all a waste. All the things he did, only guaranteed a straight ticket to hell.

The man looked up as he saw movement. He realized that the gun had been raised for a final time. It was the end for him.

The gun fired two shots, both in the head of the man.

The assailant coldly regarded its victim, leaving the mark of the mask. Murder had been committed this night and it sure as hell wouldn't leave the assailant in jail if it had anything to do about it. The murderer finished cleaning the area of any signs of it being there, except its mark.

After the murderer was done, it calmly walked off, smoothing down its shirt, now stained red with blood.

 **Chapter 1:**

The smartest detective in the world, smart coming from his perfect record, trudged down the exit of the terminal. He looked tired, even though he had slept throughout the ride, in first class no less. But the aura of sleep came off him in waves anyway. He rubbed his eyes, which had not been clean from the sleep enjoyed on the plane.

Next to him was a girl who looked to be in better condition. She sported a tank top and black, high rise skinny jeans, turning more than a few heads as she stretched. But those who looked were quickly given a glare from mascara eyes. The girl was the partner of the detective, someone who was just as well known as him. She was Thalia Grace, probably the best MMA fighter in the world, who had taken a leave to help her friend yet again.

Although seeing these two people was nothing unusual for the busy airport, they both looked peculiar, but strangely perfect. Not as a couple, but as a pair, they just seemed to look perfect.

You see, it was normal for these two to be together, they had solved a countless number of cases in the early days, and Thalia had stuck with the guy into his prime and to his retirement. But to her, the boy next to her didn't look like the smartest detective in the world... he just looked like a 28 year old boy who hadn't gotten his sleep. To her, he looked normal, but she knew. Nico di Angelo was anything but normal. This man was one of the richest in the world. His worth was much, with his company and job expanding and becoming one of the richest there was.

Of course, it didn't hurt that he had solved tons of cases in his youth and had also generated a large amount of money from solving them. It made his life easier, and the startup of a mostly independent company simple.

Even though Thalia was arguably the strongest fighter in the world, she was a bit scared of Nico now. No, she wasn't scared of his physical strength, but the strength of his mind. Nico was literally the real Sherlock. But enough praising of both people. They were on a case... one that confused Thalia and for the first time, Nico.

It was a peculiar case, something that Nico enjoyed, as it seemed like a challenge. There was no description of the murderer, and no clues except a callsign. The only pattern was that the murderer was killing people who should be killed, in Nico's opinion. Nico saw that the murderer was more of a vigilante than a criminal as the only people it killed were prominent, corrupt people or criminals as well.

They were people who the government couldn't persecute, because of their power. Nico did feel a bit bad for taking this case as it felt like he was the Gotham police, trying to kill Batman, but laws were laws. He was a private investigator who just couldn't turn down the challenge as well.

Plus it would be a lot more fun than lounging around, checking stocks and _relaxing._ Especially since he would reunite with a long time friend, Thalia. Nico might not look like a person who cared much for friends, but he did miss the people he met in high school, and especially Thalia. To be quite real, Nico did have this long standing crush on Thalia, but any hope of approaching her was gone when she publicly came out as gay(lesbian, whatever you prefer).

And Nico found out that he could not find any other interesting people. Yes people, Nico was bisexual, if you were wondering. Enough about the personal stories of these two people. It gets boring doesn't it?

Let's move onto the beginning of the case, when they were actually able to get to the place of the crime.

But that could only come if Thalia could find her brother, who was escorting both Nico and Thalia to the crime scene. Nico was a bit annoyed at Thalia for not planning sooner, as they both had been waiting in the airport for 30 minutes already. Thalia was apologizing and all, but anyone would get annoyed after 30 minutes of nonstop standing. He decided to cure his boredom by taking a newspaper.

Now, Nico had avoided this for a while, even though he was quite tempted. Good detectives, in Nico's mind, had to go first with an open mind, and without any bias from outside sources, than once they got an idea of the crime scene, comes research. The victim was apparently very rich from what he knew, so Nico knew he would find something about him in the news. But before he could stop himself, Nico had already picked up the paper and paid for it.

Obviously, the story of the victim was on the front cover. The victim's name was Luke Callestan, the son of Hermes Callestan, both rich businessmen. Whereas Hermes had a simpler and easier life, Luke had been linked to various crimes, but had never been found guilty of them. Most people were skeptical of these allegations though, but it seemed like the killer wasn't. Honestly, Nico was mildly surprised, usually this killer had the support of at least some of the public or that the victims were clearly law breakers. This one was more shady as some other powerful and much more likable people had either benefited or actively supported Luke and few really had solid reason to hate. Hermes' involvement had only decreased hate for Luke by a tenfold, as most everyone loved Hermes and his company, HDS or Hermes Delivery Service.

It might have done with his free delivery weekends and other discounts, because he was too wealthy, even more so than Nico.

It was obvious to Nico that people were starting to think that this vigilante was thinking to highly of himself and killing people for fun or that the killer was not one killer, but multiple killers committing hate crimes.

Nico set down the paper, not wanting his mind to be infected with anymore bias. He knew about the killer already, before he started this case, and that bias was enough. Faintly, he heard Thalia screaming at him to come with her. But when he cleared his head, Nico couldn't hear her.

Nico quickly realized why he couldn't hear her. This was because Thalia had stopped verbally telling him to come and had resorted to dragging Nico and slapping him to wake up.

This barrage of hits continued until Nico was able to mutter a sentence without getting his teeth knocked out.

"Thalia stop.. please?"

And Thalia, being the nice person she is, stopped.

 **AN: Hi, I'm back. Hopefully I have better writing than before. I might rewrite Tartarus if I get the time, but this will probably be my main focus.**

 **I really hope people can give me suggestions on how to improve. This was just a short first chapter, the rest will most likely be around 3000 words(as recommended to me by a couple of people.**

 **Sorry for disappearing a while ago if anyone was wondering. I had some family issues and things were going too fast in my life. I'm open to talking about life stories if anyone wants to, I have a pretty bad one right now, but talking always helps me.**

 **This will likely be my longest story. I have a couple of ideas for it, especially if you guys find it interesting.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading all the way down here. If you want to leave a review or anything like that, please do. Also, this will most likely remain T for the time being, and I will try and update twice a week, or more. But I promise, unless something really bad happens, as did last time, I will update every Sunday.**

 **Also, shout out to thetruehero for checking my grammar and first chapter. Thetruehero gave me a few pointers and we might work on some chapters together. Go check Hero's stories out.**

 **I'm also looking for an official beta, if anyone is interested, please message me.**

 **Otherwise, I'll see you later(hopefully).**

 **YungHomer**


End file.
